1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of circuit protection devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuse having a hollow body that has counter-bored ends to aid in the connection of the fusible element to respective fuse terminals.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fuses are used as circuit protection devices and form an electrical connection with a component in a circuit to be protected. A fuse includes a hollow fuse body, a fusible element disposed within the hollow body, and two end caps each connected to an end of the fusible element. In particular, FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art fuse 10 having a hollow tubular body 15, a first end cap or terminal 20 and a second end cap or terminal 25. The fusible element 30 is disposed within the hollow body 15 and connects end cap 20 and 25. When an occurrence of a specified fault condition occurs, the fusible element 30 melts or otherwise opens to interrupt the circuit path and isolate the protected electrical components or circuit from potential damage. The hollow tubular body 15 may be ceramic capable of withstanding heat generated when the fuse is blown.
When assembling this type of fuse, consistency and reliability of the solder bonds (as referenced at areas A in FIG. 1) between the fusible element 30 and the end caps 20 and 25 are very important in order to create a robust electrical connection between the terminals. Unfortunately, during assembly there isn't a consistent location where the solder will reflow to achieve a consistent wire to solder connection. In particular, inspection of these fuses occasionally reveals fuses which have inferior wire-to-solder bonds. Thus, there is a need to provide a hollow body fuse configuration that accommodates improved wire to solder connections to repeatedly produce a reliable fuse.